A long lost friend
by Oussearae
Summary: Young Inuyasha lost his only friend because of a sickness and now,she's reborn as an average teenage girl.Will they ever meet each other again? And did Kagome know about this? Discontinued.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"DON'T DIE! Please, don't die…" cried the young silver haired half demon. He sat in front of a mortal girl who was lying on the ground weakly.

"Don't… worry. I'll… be alright" said the mortal girl. The demon holds her hand tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got worst!?" Then, tears came out of the demon's eyes.

"I don't want you… to be worried. I'm… sorry. Inuyasha… promise me that… you always remember me. If… you forgot… the white flower… will help you remember"

"No! I won't let you die! You're the only friend I have…" The girl gave him a weak smile.

"Good… bye" the girl's eyes closed and her heart stopped.

"No! Sakura! Don't leave me alone! No… this can't be happening… SAKURA!!!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Red Haired Girl, Rei

Chapter 1: The Red Haired Girl, Rei

At school…

"Alright everyone, today we have a new student in our class" said the teacher and the whole student started whispering. "Alright, settle down. Please welcome, Rei Itsubayashi" A long raven hair girl with emerald eyes (Her hair style is just like Kikyou) came in. After that, she bowed to everyone.

"Hello there" greeted Rei with a smile on her face. Then, all of the students whispered to each other.

"Whoa! She so… cute"

"Yeah I know"

"She looks like a 12 years old girl"

"Rei, you may sit next to Kagome" said the teacher. She nodded. Rei went to her sit and opened her textbook. Kagome looked at her for awhile.

_**She looks kind of nice, **_thought Kagome.

* * *

After school…

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow" said Kagome as her friends went home. She continued walking until she saw Rei, who was petting a cat.

_**It's her… I should say hi,**_thought Kagome. She walked towards her as Rei stood up. She stopped in front of her and gave a friendly smile. Rei smiled back.

"Hello there! You must be Rei, the new student from our class right?" said Kagome and Rei nodded. "My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" she replied. They both shake hands.

"Would you like to walk with me?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, that will be nice" answered Rei. So they walked together and started to talk.

After a few minutes walking while talking, they reached at Rei's house.

"Whoa! There are so many flowers" said Kagome, amazed by seeing many white flowers around Rei's house.

"My mom planted it. I love white flowers…" said Rei as the breeze blew gently.

"Well, it's nice talking with you but I have to g-…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence when the half demon Inuyasha came.

"Kagome, you're late!" he yelled as he stopped in front of her.

"I told you to stay at home, didn't I?" she said to him with crossed arms.

"You're late, alright! I had no choice but to find you" he replied.

"Uhh… Kagome" said Rei interrupted "Who's this?"

(0_0! Kagome's face)

"Oh Rei… hehe… uhh… he's umm… urrr… a friend of mine, yeah!" said Kagome nervously. (^_^" Kagome's face) Rei gave him a friendly smile while Inuyasha stared at her.

_**She looks… familiar,**_ he thought.

"Well got to go… I'll see you later, Kagome" said Rei as she went in. Inuyasha looked puzzled and at the same time suspicious.

_**Hmm… I think I know her from somewhere, **_he thought.

"Uhh Inuyasha… are you okay?" said Kagome interrupted.

"No… it's nothing really" he replied. After that, he noticed many white flowers around Rei's house. He sighed.

_**It's been long since she's gone… I wish I could meet her again,**_ he thought.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted at him which is really close. He almost fell down.

"WHAT!" he shouted back at her.

"Come on! Now you're the one who's being late" Inuyasha muttered and continued walking with her.

* * *

Rei went to her room and locked the door. Her room was filled with drawings and pictures. She put her bag away and sat at her desk. She looked at one of her drawings. It was a drawing of Inuyasha and a girl. Rei sighed.

_**Inuyasha… you're not lonely anymore… you have a friend now… I'm happy for you,**_ she thought and smiled.

The next day, after school…

_**Hmmm… strange. Why didn't she come to school this morning?**_Thought Rei. She went to Kagome's house to visit her.

"I'm sorry but she's ill" said her grandfather "She has chicken pox, infection, headaches and also, she had an accident and dislocated her arms, legs and shoulders".

_**Whoa! I thought my grandmother weren't the only one crazy,**_ Rei thought. (-_-" Rei's face)

"Well, I'm sorry to here that. Thank you" said Rei and she left.

Rei was lying on her bed while gazing on the ceiling.

_**Hmm… there must be another reason, **_she thought. _**Besides, yesterday she was fine… Wait! Don't tell me…**_

She jumped out of her bed and went to her closet. She opened it and grabbed her pouch. Inside, there's a small book, a dagger and other things.

_**It won't hurt skipping school,**_ she thought. She sneaks out of her house and ran to Kagome's place. After reaching there, she looked around. After that, she saw a small house.

_**I think it's inside that small house, **_she thought and went inside. After that, she saw the well.

_**There it is… the well, **_Rei thought as she got closer to it. She looked inside and saw darkness.

"Okay, here we go" she said and jumped in.

* * *

Rei climbed out of the well and after that, she looked around. She smiled.

_**It's been long. I almost didn't recognize the place, **_she thought. Then, she saw a big tree behind the bushes. She went there to check it out.

_**I know this… it's the tree, **_Rei thought as she touches it. Warm breeze blew gently. Suddenly, Rei noticed her hair turned red (not orange). She touched her hair.

_**My hair turns to red… like before, **_though Rei, smiling sweetly.

* * *

In a meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others were still travelling. Inuyasha stopped as he smells a familiar scent.

_**Strange… Who's sent is this? **_He thought. He snapped as Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked worriedly "You've been acting weird lately"

"I told you it's nothing" he replied as he continued walking.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…" answered Kagome.

"Come on, let's go" said Miroku "Let's not make him wait" Then, they both nodded.

* * *

"Oh man! I'm completely lost" cried Rei. She was having trouble finding her way.

"I think I remember it's this w-…" she didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that she was about to fell off a cliff. She gasped and tried to balance herself but, it was too late. She fell and splashed into the river. She gasped out of the water. The water was running fast and hard. It's not easy for Rei to swim. After that, she saw a waterfall. She tried her best to swim hard but it was useless. She fell and again, splash into the water. She gasped and went to land. After that, she rest.

_**I'm glad I'm still alive… what an unlucky day, **_she thought. After that, she went blank.

* * *

Me: Next is chapter 2… Hope you like it :D


End file.
